Precioso y Fragil
by Uyuki
Summary: TRADUCCION. La historia pertenece a Crimson Hisuki. Tsuzuki esta pensando en sus demonios interiores y Hisoka trata de alegrarlo. Parejas: Tsuzuki X Hisoka CAPITULO UNICO.


**Notas de la traductora: **La historia pertenece a Crimson Hisuki, yo solo la estoy traduciendo para los hispanohablantes, porque vamos, siempre es mas facil y mucho mas comodo leer en espanol aun cuando sepamos ingles, tiende a ser menos cansado al menos. Todas las notas son las que la autora ha dejado, a menos de que indique lo contrario.

Se que no hay acentos ni n con el palito arriba. Lo siento muchisimo. Estoy estancada con teclados ingleses de momento asi que no puedo hacer mucho. Corregire esos errores tan pronto agarre un teclado mexicano.

**Notas de la autora: Disclaimer:** No poseo Yami no Matsuei o ninguno de sus personajes. 

**Sumario:**Tsuzuki esta pensando en los demonios en su interior y Hisoka quiere ayudarlo a darse cuenta de su belleza. CAPITULO UNICO.

**Parejas:** Tsuzuki & Hisoka

**_

* * *

_**

**_Precioso y Fragil_**

Tsuzuki, el guardian elite de la muerte.Tsuzuki, el extravagante amigo de todos. Tsuzuki, el alma torturada.

Era auto-compasion? No. Era odio a si mismo. El deseo de morir y abrazar lo desconocido era lo que mantenia en secreto. Tsuzuki Asato era una oveja negra.Traicionado, olvidado, abusado y odiado. Cada dia, esta maravillosa criatura con ojos amatistas cuestionaria su existencia. Como era posible que semejante monstruo mereciera vivir mientras otros sufrian? Como podia estar bendecido con semejante maldicion, o cargar con ese sueno?

Tsuzuki reflexionaba sobre su odiada existencia una vez mas. Como siempre. En el exterior tenia una sonrisa. Una gruesa mascara de risas y glotoneria. Pero en el interior, habia un profundo hoyo. Un oscuro abismo de dolor que no le permitiria ver a nadie. No dejaria que nadie lo viera. Tenia miedo de que fuera contagioso? Arrastraria consigo a aquellos mas queridos? Pesaria en ellos tambien? O acaso Tsuzuki temia que nadie entendiera? Tenia miedo de que nadie quisiera comprenderlo? Acaso nadie queria acercarse a su oscuro corazon?

Un destello de ojos verdes. Un momento en su mente basto para alegrarlo. Sabia que ahi estaba su cielo. Su angel. Si. Los ojos que eran tan puros y salvajes pertencian a su mas adorada posesion. Su companero y amigo mas cercano.

-Hisoka.

Una palabra que salia a menudo de sus labios. Una palabra que amaba decir. Para Tsuzuki, esa palabra contenia todo lo que amaba. No solo una palabra, de hecho. Un nombre.

Tsuzuki bajo la mirada a su muneca. La muneca escondida de la vista por un reloj de cuero. Quien sabia si el reloj servia? Ciertamente no Tsuzuki. Nunca lo miraba. Ni siquiera una ojeada. Tal vez era por eso que nunca podia llegar a ningun lugar a tiempo. Mirar al reloj significaba mirar a la muneca. Era algo demasiado doloroso para el de pelo castano.

Ligeros pasos se dejaron escuchar. Quien podria ser? Quien visitaria tan repugnante monstruo? Era alguien que se burlaria de el? Alguien que le aventaria cosas y lo llamaria apodos? Porque? El se golpeaba a si mismo bastante. Porque otros lo harian tambien? Eran mas razones para dejarse caer en aquel sueno infinito. Porque no podia hacerlo? Porque los mortales eran los unicos que podian obtener esa paz?

La puerta se abrio. Si. Alguien habia ido a verlo. Los suaves pasos se acercaban. Tsuzuki estaba seguro de que era alguien que habia ido a torturarlo mas.

-Tsuzuki...

La voz lo sorprendio. Era amable. Tierna incluso. Un tono compasivamente amoroso. Quien podria hablar asi a tan horrible hombre? Era una tortura bendita? Algun nuevo tipo de dolorosa ridiculizacion?

Tsuzuki se atrevio a mirar. Aunque fuera por un momento, deseaba ver a los ojos de su visitante.

Brillantes irises verdes lo saludaron preocupados.

Porque? Porque mirarlo?

-Hisoka... Porque estas aqui? Acaso no son cerca de las dos de la manana?- pregunto Tsuzuki.

-Si, pero estaba preocupado por ti. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Porque estas sentado asi?

Repentinamente Tsuzuki se volvio consciente de que se habia enroscado en el piso con su espalda recargada en la cama. Estaba completamente vestido. Su corbata intacta. Habia pretendido dormir del todo? Probablemente no. Sus rodillas estaban fuertemente sujetadas contra su pecho. Tsuzuki encontraba dificil el respirar de esa manera. Dolor. Era algo que sentia que merecia.

-Tsuzuki. Por favor, parate...

Una suplica? Dirigida a el? Quien podria necesitar suplicar con el? Tsuzuki encontro que no pudo resistirse de todas formas y se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban. Se sento en la cama mirando a su regazo.

-Hisoka... porque no me odias? Porque perder el tiempo a mi costa? Necesitaba saber. Ahora.

El joven shinigami estaba sorprendido.

-A que te refieres?

Tsuzuki sonrio. En verdad era acaso gracioso?

-Tu sabes...

-Tsuzuki... porque me preguntas eso? Sabes que no podria.

Tsuzuki no tuvo que responder a eso. Podria ser que alguien lo amaba? En verdad existia tal persona?

-Hisoka, yo...

-Eres un idiota. Un verdadero estupido...

Tsuzuki miro a su companero con ojos tristes, pero habia una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veia casi sadica.

-Eso es totalmente cierto.

-IDIOTA!

Tsuzuki fue aventado por la fuerza del abrazo de Hisoka.

-Porue haces esto? Porque te destruyes a ti mismo? Ni te ATREVAS a repetir lo mismo que en Kyoto! No voy a tolerarlo!

Porque? Como alguien podia preocuparse tanto? Era compasion? O un enfermizo plaser de ver al shinigami mayor sufrir? No. Hisoka no es asi.

-Tan tierno... tan amoroso... Porque por mi Hisoka? Porque?

Hisoka sabia que Tsuzuki lloraba. Ni siquiera neceistaba que las terriblemente deprimentes emociones le dijeran eso.

-Porque? Porque me preocupo por ti! Porque quiero verte feliz! No quiero que lo sigas fingiendo! No puedes ser feliz sabiendo que yo te amo?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazon de Tsuzuki palpitara. Hisoka estaba poniendo culpa sobre Tsuzuki, pero era culpa que el hombre amaba aceptar.

El cuerpo de Hisoka estaba firmemente presionado contra el suyo. Si tan solo la ropa se fuera. Tsuzuki podria sentir aquella suave aterciopelada piel. La piel de marmol mostrandose solo ante el. Su mente se sacudio de sus pensamientos cuando Hisoka se estiro y agarro su mano derecha. La coloco entre ambos y observo el reloj de muneca.

Que querria con eso? Lo sabria? Lo habria desubierto?

-Un tonto...- murmuro Hisoka desabrochando el eloj.

-Hisoka, no!

Demasiado tarde. Estaba ahi. A plena vista. Las cicatrices escondidad. El atentado de terminar con su vida mortal.

Las cicatrices de la muerte nunca desaparecen, sin importar cuan grande sea la habilidad para sanar.

Tsuzuki pudo haber gemido en un extasis de lujuria. De hecho, Hisoka habia traido la muneca a su boca y la habia besado. Un ligero beso de mariposa. Un beso que merecia un ser mejor.

Porque semejante angel otorgaria un regalo asi de maravilloso a un demonio? Acaso... podria ser que... tal vez Tsuzuki valia algo despues de todo? Talvez Tsuzuki no era repugnante ni no deseado.

-Quiero ser tuyo.- dijo Hisoka amorosamente mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la muneca. La muneca de Tsuzuki no habia visto la luz en tanto tiempo. Por cuanto la habria mantenido bajo la apretada banda del reloj?

-Quieres pertenecer a un monstruo?

-No eres un monstruo, Tsuzuki. Creo que eres un angel.- dijo Hisoka.- un angel enviado para mi.

Era para reirse! Que? Como podia decir algo tan absurdo? El unico angel aqui era Hisoka. El angel que habia abrazado a un demonio.

Tsuzuki no pudo resistir la urgencia de sostener a Hisoka. Tomo la iniciativa y giro, poniendo el cuerpo mas pequeno debajo de el.

Estaba profanando la pureza. Estaba tan atraido por esta. Mataria a Hisoka haciendo esto? Lo condenaria? Lo ensuciaria a los ojos de Dios? Honestamente, a Tsuzuki no le importaba. Hisoka era suyo. Su calor. Su corazon. Su amor.

-Te amo Hisoka... y nunca te dejare ir.

* * *

(Yay! Mi segundo fic de YnM! Decidi tomar ungiro mas oscuro con este.R&R porfavor!) 


End file.
